1x2: Time Out
by Magnus Halliwell
Summary: Trying to find out more about the Cult of Surazal Phoebe and Billie meet with Patrick for information only to be transported to a different plane of existence by demons he was fighting over a mysterious crystal with the power to stop the flow of time
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Charmed" or its characters or its demons, I make zero financial profit from this nor would I like to as it is merely for fun  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Time Out<br>**

**Prologue  
><strong>

"I really hope you don't mind me dropping in to check the book," Phoebe was thanking her sister as they climbed the stairs to the attic in the Halliwell Manor, "again. I know you don't think its important but I am really beginning to lose sleep over having these visions."

_You can sleep when you've stopped the cult  
><em>

"And then of course there's the person or thing who keeps giving me these visions and talking to me," Phoebe continued wishing she could glare at the speaker, "haven't decided yet whether he's good or evil or if this cult even exists considering the _Book _has nothing on them."

_The Book has nothing on them because they haven't become active until more recent years_

"It's okay Phoebe really," Piper responded as they reached the attic, "the sooner you stop talking to yourself and having these visions the sooner we can carry on with our nice, normal lives."

"Piper... where's the _Book of Shadows_?" Phoebe asked slowly and worriedly with an increase in panic as she saw it was missing.

"Damn it," Piper muttered with a frustrated sigh.

"Piper out legacy of magic is missing, I don't think damn it quite covers the seriousness of the situation!" Phoebe exploded anxiously.

"It's just Chris," Piper explained turning them back around to head down the stairs, "he is now obsessed with magic and obsessed with the_ Book,_ I practically have to pry it away from him at night only for him to orb up and take it back."

"Oh honey I'm sure he's just going through a faze," Phoebe offered comfortingly putting an arm around her sister.

"Well its not a very healthy faze," Piper pointed out leading them to Chris' room where the book was neatly lying on Chris' bed, "I am very, very worried about him."

"Well don't be, his room is cleaner than any of mine and they're girls," Phoebe stated sitting on his bed and taking up the _Book._

"Phoebe I'm serious," Piper moaned, "ever since the Grimlocks he's been withdrawn and distant and obsessed with magic."

"He's probably just traumatized a bit, give him time," Phoebe offered gently.

"I am! I just... feel like there's something more going on with him," Piper answered heavily, "something he's not telling me which is weird for a boy who a week ago would tell you when he took a cookie without permission."

"Have you tried talking to Leo about it?"

"Leo thinks I'm overreacting but I'm not. At least I think I'm not," Piper sighed before the doorbell broke the silence, "hold that thought I will be right back."

With that Piper stood and took her leave and Phoebe returned to flicking through the _Book, _looking for anything even remotely useful.

_I think we've established the cult are not in the Book_

"I'm not looking for the cult," Phoebe hissed, "I'm looking for you."

_I'm not in the Book_

"How do you know what's in here?" Phoebe retorted.

_I don't. I just know I'm not_

"Maybe if you told me who you are."

_I'm not anyone_

"You sure as hell have to be something," Phoebe snapped, "or else I wouldn't be able to hear your annoyingly unhelpful voice or see your annoyingly unhelpful visions."

_I'm just trying to save the world, is that really so wrong?_

"If you're telling the truth and even then, can't you give me one day off and go bug someone else?" Phoebe sighed, "I have a life you know, children and a husband I am spending less and less time with because of you."

_I've tried. You're the only one I can interact with on any level and even that is difficult but I'm getting better_

"I noticed," Phoebe growled just as Piper reappeared with Billie in tow, "hey Billie, what's up?"

"Nothing I came by for lunch with Piper while I'm on break," Billie answered scowling, "still looking for anything to do with the cult and those visions?"

"Yep."

"Found anything?"

_Nope_

"Unfortunately no," Phoebe answered closing the _Book, _"but I'm meeting with Patrick in like half an hour to see if he knows anything, we've been out of the demon hunting game for awhile and he seems to be in the thick of it so he might know something."

"Patrick as in the witch who helped save Chris?" Billie questioned perking up, "you're meeting him?"

"Yes... why?" Phoebe questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No reason... but since you're going maybe I could tag along," Billie told her hopefully, "you know in case you need an extra pair of hands."

"What about our lunch?"

"Well we can reschedule... right?" Billie offered nervously, "I mean come on, how often do we meet another witch like that and we don't know how long he is in town for."

"He lives in San Fransisco," Phoebe pointed out.

"Oh does he? I had no idea... Still you might be attacked by a demon. And need back up," Billie said awkwardly as Phoebe's scowl deepened, "please? Its not everyday you meet a cute guy who saves your life and oh yeah is also totally okay with my being a witch because he is one too."

"It's not exactly a social call, we're purely meeting to discuss magical happenings," Phoebe explained, "I ask him about the cult and he asks me about some crystal thing. If you are interested then why not just talk to him yourself."

"Because I don't want to seem desperate."

_If we don't leave soon then it won't matter who's coming_

"Fine you can come. If its okay with Piper," Phoebe gave in.

"It's okay, I should be getting back to the restaurant anyway," Piper sighed, "by the way tell Patrick thanks again for helping save Chris... and that I'm sorry. For nearly vanquishing him."

"Will do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: <strong>Sorry for the slow start, chapter was getting kinda long. More supernaturally magic stuff next chapter I promise. Also the italics in the story is the man from Phoebe's visions talking to her in case that wasn't clear. Please review :)  
><em>


	2. Part 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Charmed" or its characters or its demons, I make zero financial profit from this nor would I like to as it is merely for fun  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Time Out<br>**

**Part 1  
><strong>

"I'm just saying that telling me to drive faster is not very helpful because whenever you speak it kinda freaks me out and I don't like driving faster when I'm freaked out," Phoebe rambled on as she slammed shut the car door in frustration, "you see what I'm getting at here?"

"Not really," Billie commented giving her a puzzled look as they headed off in the direction of the cafe they were meeting Patrick, the outdoor tables opposite their parking spot.

"Well I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the nameless and shameless incessantly nagging voice in my head," Phoebe complained as an elderly gentlemen stopped to give her a concerned look, "Patrick better know something or I am seriously going to lose my mind."

"Are you sure you haven't already lost it?" Billie wondered aloud earning a glare from her friend.

"Not helping."

"Oh my god there he is!" Billie exclaimed noticing Patrick seated at one of the outdoor tables studying his compass.

"Do not change the subject," Phoebe sighed as Billie led them across the road.

"Where you talking to me or the nameless and shameless incessant nagging voice in your head?" Billie questioned as they reached the cafe, "hi!"

"Hi," Patrick greeted them as he put away the compass, "nice to see you again Billie, didn't know you were coming... actually was beginning to no one was coming."

"Got stuck. In traffic," Phoebe offered with a smile as she and Billie took a seat on the spindly wooden chairs, "thank you for meeting me."

"Any time, its kinda an honor to meet such infamous witches to be honest," Patrick replied with a smile, "would you like a drink or anything?"

"Not right now thanks," Billie replied before dropping her voice to a whisper, "and you might want to be quieter with the witch talk unless you want to get committed."

"Don't worry no one is listening," Patrick offered reassuringly, "besides they're not going to send me back unless I do something drastically insane."

"Send you back?"

"Can I talk your order yet?" a woman asked and they turned to see a young blonde waitress watching them impatiently.

"Err... three iced teas please," Phoebe told her awkwardly.

"Make that only two, I'll just have water," Patrick ordered brightly as the woman rolled her eyes and walked off, "thanks."

"So Patrick what do you do for a living?" Billie asked cheerfully.

"Err... nothing really, I just... I just concentrate on demon hunting," Patrick answered looking slightly confused, "its... easier. I thought you were here to talk about that?"

"Well we like to know things about people we work with," Billie informed him with a smile, "for example I'm a school counselor, finished my degree in child psychology just last year. What did you study in college?"

"I didn't really... my life isn't particularly interesting," he told her shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Exactly so can we get back to business, a little voice in my head is telling me this stuff is urgent," Phoebe interjected rubbing at her temple.

"Uh-oh...," Patrick muttered suddenly peering around them, "we might want to be leaving now, slowly stand up and walk away but don't look so obvious."

"Why? What is happening?" Billie questioned as Patrick slowly stood up.

"One of the things that were after the thing that I told Phoebe about over the phone just showed up but I don't think they've spotted us yet," Patrick explained as the other two slowly rose, "too late. Run."

The women turned slightly and saw a pair of glowing red eyes fixed on them as the demon started running towards them, they didn't need telling twice and bolted away down the nearest alleyway.

"Hey! What about your drinks?"

The voice fell on deaf ears as they carried on running only to find the alleyway blocked by two more demons, tall, bald demons with the same intense red eyes glistening as they snarled revealing jagged inhuman teeth. Immediately Billie flung out her hand, expecting the demons to go flying but instead their eyes simply flashed brightly as they remained stoically in place.

"When their eyes are glowing they have some sort of immunity to powers," Patrick explained.

"I got that, thanks," Billie muttered glancing behind them where the first demon was blocking their exit, "okay this is really not good."

"Give me the crystal or we will kill you all," the first demon told them with a sneer as the others conjured plasma balls and had them at the ready.

"Then kill us," Patrick dared him, "I don't have the crystal, I've hidden it. Hidden where no one could ever find it, kill us and its location dies with me."

"Then tell us where it is and we shall spare your lives," one of the other two demons growled.

"We'd rather die than let it fall into the hands of evil," Billie retorted before leaning towards Patrick, "what will happen if they get their hands on the crystal?"

"They will stop time forever," Patrick whispered.

"You should have mentioned this earlier!"

"Okay that's not good," Phoebe hissed.

"Maybe time will change your minds," the second demon snapped.

All at once the plasma balls disaperated and instead all three hurled a vial of milky liquid at their feet, each shattering into a burst of smoke as the demons began chanting the smoke engulfed them. A second later the spot where they stood was empty. The demons shimmered away leaving the alleyway as deserted as when they had found it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: <strong>Sorry its taken so long, been busy  
><em>


	3. Part 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Charmed" or its characters or its demons, I make zero financial profit from this nor would I like to as it is merely for fun  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Time Out<br>**

**Part _2_**

"What is wrong with you Chris?" Wyatt demanded furiously and Piper spun to see her sons materializing with their little sister in tow.

"Did you just orb?"

"You're just not thinking about this logically, Wyatt I'm just trying to keep you safe!" Chris protested as Wyatt stormed upstairs.

"No wonder you don't have any friends, you're a freak!"

"Wyatt its nice to call your brother names!" Piper called up to him but her son had already disappeared into the upstairs.

She turned back to look at the children still in front of her, the children Phoebe was supposed to have been picking up from school. Melinda looked her usual cheerful self, a smile and oversized NCIS cap firmly in place as she hovered around her brother, Chris looking unhealthily tired with a serious expression bored into his face which was normal for him lately.

"Okay first question, why did you orb home?"

"Because Phoebe didn't come to pick us up," Chris answered as if it were obvious, "we waited for ages but she never showed, everyone else had left and Mrs Elderberry couldn't get a hold of her. So we pretended like this random car that pulled was her then the cousins beamed back home and we orbed. I'm guessing either she uncharacteristically forgot about us, or something happened to her and because we're charmed I'd go with the latter. Want me to go scry for her?"

"No Chris I do not want you to go scry for her, you're 9," Piper complained frustratedly.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to scry," Chris pointed out.

"Gibbs rule number 5, you don't waste good," Melinda interrupted stiffly, "don't waste him Mom."

"Sweetie why don't you go upstairs and check on your brother? Then both of you can go hang out in Magic School for awhile with Daddy, would you like that? And me and Chris will be over in a minute."

"Gibbs rule number 44, first things first hide the women and children. Good thinking Mom" Melinda quoted cheerfully rushing to hug her before dashing up the stairs, "Wyatt! Wyatt!"

"Okay second question, why were you and Wyatt arguing?" Piper continued her inquiry.

"Well you know his friend Charlie? Charlie the half demon, the Manticore?" Chris told her calmly to which she nodded, "I just told him that they shouldn't be friends anymore for his own safety, we don't want him to be exposed to such evil demonic influences, we have to protect him. Wyatt just doesn't get that."

"Charlie isn't evil, he's a good kid," Piper explained feeling confused, "you never had a problem with him before an-"

Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by Coop beaming in looking frantically panicked.

"Phoebe's missing," he announced immediately, "the girls beamed home because she wasn't there to pick them up... and... and I tried sensing her but I couldn't, I couldn't sense her and I tried her cell and she didn't answer an I tried her work and Elise says she never showed up today and god I have no idea where she- oh hi Chris, how's it going buddy?"

"Now do you want me to go scry for her?"

* * *

><p><em>Images flashed before her mind faster than she could comprehend, darkness and evil, demons, warlocks and then she saw her daughters, screaming in pain as they burned, the flames eating away at their bodies, their innocent faces writhing in torment and agony while a voice laughed...<em>

"NO!" Phoebe screamed and jolted upright, her eyes opening in panic as they greeted her with the the sunlit alleyway they had been in.

Deeply confused she glanced around at her surroundings, Billie and Patrick were sprawled beside her and starting to come to but the demons had vanished.

_Finally you're awake, about time_

"You sonofabitch!" Phoebe spat, "don't you dare show me things about my children just to get my attention. That is just mean."

_You think that's bad? I have to see those things all the time, all of the time and I can't make them go away. The best I can do is make sure they don't come to pass which means I need you  
><em>

"What in the hell?" Billie mumbled, "I had this really weird dream that we were meeting with the cute witch guy and were attacked by these demons with glowing red eyes."

_That actually happened_

"Yeah."

"What? What happened?" Patrick muttered sleepily, "did those demons hit us with a sleeping potion or something?"

_Or something_

"Would you shut up?" Phoebe snapped.

"Er... you talking to me?" Patrick questioned looking worried.

"No of course not... just, nevermind," she sighed getting to her feet.

No sooner had she spoken did a man round the corner, he looked like a businessman in an expensive suit with a briefcase in hand but he looked... faint. He glanced down as his watch before continuing on hurriedly right towards her seemingly oblivious, quickly she tried to get out of his way but too slow and instead he walked right into her and then through her.

"Are... Are we dead?" Patrick wondered as Billie's jaw dropped.

"Oh great," Phoebe moaned letting her head fall into her hands.

_You're not dead you idiots_

"Then why did that guy just walk through me?"

_They just shifted you to a different plane, you cannot interact with each other while on a different plane. In fact no one else will even be aware of you_

"Then how are you still talking to me?"

"Who is she talking to?" Patrick whispered at Billie.

"I have no idea," Billie whispered back.

_You being on a different plane actually has no effect on my ability to communicate with you, our connection is beyond the planes_

"Now you just sounds creepy," Phoebe commented.

"You have a choice witches," a deep voice announced and their heads shot in the direction of one of the demons, his eyes still red, "we have transported you to a different plane to give you time to think about things, give us the crystal and we'll free you."

"The answers still no," Patrick informed him angrily as he and Billie jumped up, "I'm not giving it to you."

"See how you feel about that in a few hours, time is a funny thing," the demon snapped before shimmering away.


End file.
